Hound 1
by Miharu Hachiko
Summary: The Enforcers and Inspectors held a party and all was well until Akane found herself in an awkward predicament she couldn't get herself out of. Warning: If you don't like smut, please do not read. One-shot of Tsunemori and Masaoka. I like the pairing so why not?


A moan escaped her lips as she felt her Bcup being groped from over top her clothing. From the party this evening Akane hadn't worn her usual suit intended for work but instead wore a white dress shirt and a skirt. Her body tingled and fidgeted at the mans moist tongue skimming across the side of her neck, her fingers curling tighter around his wrist trying to disable his other hand from touching her inner thigh that got closer and closer to the rim of her panties.

How had she gotten into this mess you ask? It was beyond her own recognition. She wouldn't have been able to foretell this would have happened. It was just a small party between the Enforcers and Inspectors.

Nothing seemed out of hand at first. Everyone was having fun and enjoying themselves. Perhaps a few quarrels here and there but all settled down after more alcohol was consumed. Ah yes, they had all been drinking.  
The get together was meant to not only celebrate how many missions they had completed in the accumulating month but also to celebrate Akane's efficiency in handling the "dogs" on the job.

Shusei was the first to get plastered, then next was Shion. It seemed the rest of them could hold down their liquor besides Yayoi who didn't feel the need to drink and stuck to her juice. Akane could tell everyone was enjoying themselves besides Ginoza. He didn't seem to stay very long once he started up on another one of his accusations. The others didn't seem to mind his leave of absence but Akane couldn't help but feel guilty. She knew it wasn't her fault but she couldn't help but feel responsible. Nevertheless, she decided to leave him be to let him cool down.  
Between hearing the enforcers stories and enjoying some of the activities they were doing, she lost track of time and hadn't even realized it was about midnight. The only reason she realized it was because the others were passing out one by one. She admittedly was drunk and the clock on the microwave in the quarters was blurred. Now that she was drunk even some of her memory was wavering. She had forgotten who's quarters this was but the fact that the couch looked similar to hers at home she was wrongly mistaken that it was her own home. She didn't feel at all intruding if she stayed. Everyone else had passed out so regardless if it was her home or not, who ever it was shouldn't get upset over her spending the night.

She wobbled into the kitchen but couldn't find the light switch. Her only source of light was the one on the microwave and the oven. She used it to her advantage to look for a glass and got some water from the fridge. She figured she could sober up if she managed to drink enough water. This way if she needed to she could always try making it downstairs to call a cab to get her home. Asking for a way home from any of the enforcers wouldn't work. For one, Ginoza made it clear that not only were they criminals but they were also poor and couldn't manage much. They were hunting dogs for the sake of their living expenses. They had to survive and make money somehow and she understood that. Even if it did make her feel a little uneasy.

Placing the cup into the sink she grabbed the tile on the counter for support and blinked her eyes just to try snapping herself back into it. The alcohol was making her dizzy and she had to find a semi-comfortable spot to sleep in.

Her head turned towards the living room and skimmed over the passed out enforcers. All of them seemed asleep but due to her lack of attention earlier she hadn't remembered where some of them left to. All that she knew is that they left.  
Waking one of them up to ask for a place to sleep would be a hassle. She wasn't even sure if they were aggressive when woken up. Akane decided she didn't want to take her chances.

Her hands ran along whatever she could touch for support so she wouldn't fall. She walked the opposite way of the enforcers to the other side of the kitchen where a door was. She figured this was either the bathroom or a room.  
It was a room.  
Shutting the door behind her she walked alongside the wall careful not to step on anything on the floor. She had no shoes on and wasn't wanting to risk an injury to her bare feet.

Akane finally located the nightstand and gave a sigh of relief. All the other enforcers were passed out in the living room, this means the room was empty no matter who's it was.

A light flicked on to the side of the room. Akane instantly turned her head to see someone coming out. She didn't feel the need to hide but she would apologize.  
"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude. I just couldn't find -" she stopped and realized she sounded like a babbling idiot. Sighing, she collected her composure and started over. "I mean, I'll just leave. I was mistaken it was my place...I must be far more drunk than I thought." She chuckled sheepishly to herself and held her hand to her face feeling like a duntz. How embarrassing.

"No need to apologize. Alcohol can do that to you." Masaoka grinned in the doorway to show he didn't mind. It looked like he was either getting ready for bed or just took a shower. His pants were on but he didn't have on a shirt. His body was more built than it was slender and his prosthetic hand reached all the way up to his shoulder. It reminded her of Anakin from Star Wars, a movie she recalled seeing a long time ago as a child. It was a movie her grandfather used to love and had her watch with him every so often. She herself could never find much interest in it though. It was too old fashioned for her tastes.  
"Sorry if I scared you. I'm just not use to seeing random people show up when I come out of the bathroom."  
"Ah! T-This is your quarters then." Well that seemed to sum things up and explain why he wasn't out in the living room with the others. Now she felt even worse. It was his bedroom and she intruded on his privacy.  
"I do enjoy having company, it's not often I have visitors. Please, have a seat." He indicated for her to sit on the bed as he walked deeper into the room out of the bathroom to join her.  
"How are you getting on with the others?" He asked.  
"Fine."  
"You don't seem too enthusiastic about it? Something bothering you?" Something was bothering her but she couldn't come out and say it right in front of him. She felt awkward sitting alone in a room with him shirtless. She'd on any other occasion tell him to put a shirt on in front of a lady but he was getting ready for bed and this was his home. She couldn't ask that of him. Though now that she had the chance she was much more observant about it, noticing every enticing detail about his prosthetic arm and where the wires crossed as well as his toned body and semi muscular arms. He was built she had to admit. It didn't surprise her too much, most all of the enforcers were if they wanted to be hands on with the crimes in terms of physical strength.  
"It's nothing, really." she insisted trying to assure him just so the subject would be dropped along with suspicions. "I really should get going."  
"Should I call a cab for you?"  
Akane stood up. "No I can walk. I'll be fine-"  
"Wait," She gasped at the cold touch of his metal hand touching her arm that wrapped around her flesh to pull her back when she tried leaving. On accident due to his pull and her facing the door she fell backwards but was easily caught by him. She blinked for a moment before turning her head to see where she sat and blushed instantly seeing her predicament.  
She had fallen onto his lap by mistake.  
"Ah! I-I'm so sorry!" Akane began to fidget and find a spot to use to lift her body up off of him but little her dismay she accidentally touched his thigh.

She heard him make a sound from behind her that forced him to wince. Oh great, now she felt even more at fault! Akane figured he may have had an injury there and hurt him by putting pressure on it. Her hand let up but now she was in more of a predicament feeling his hand tighten around her arm from the pressure she put on him.  
"Ah, , are you alright?"  
He didn't speak but his face seemed strain. She didn't move hoping to hear a response from him but still fidgeted uncomfortably.  
"Not really..." His voice was raspy as though he was in pain.

Her eyes widened at the bulge protruding from beneath her. That's when she panicked and fidgeted more to get up, but his grip didn't loosen. Her movement to escape only somehow aroused him more.  
"Mr. Masaoka?" She asked and turned her head but gasped when she felt the the other side of her neck being licked. That's when she got into a dilemma she couldn't get out of. As much mental will as Akane had for being drunk, compared to him she was weak when it came to physical attributes.  
"I may not be a light weight like you but I assure you I am drunk even if I don't look it." He laughed inwardly. He didn't seem to notice the situation. That, or he was pretending to be oblivious. "You can have my bed, I'll sleep out in the living room. I wouldn't want to be rude to a guest after all. Besides, after this it would be rude of me to let you sleep out there with the others." His left hand began to rub her sides while easing it's way up towards her chest. "I haven't been very honest with you lately but now that I can be, you don't have the Dominator with you to shoot me. What an unfortunate turn of events for you."  
"Dominator gun?" Now she felt violated as he groped her. "Stop! W-What are you doing?" Her hand grabbed at his wrist but she couldn't quite compare her arm strength to that of his mechanical one.  
When his other hand moved down towards her thigh he retracted his left hand back. His fingers skimmed over her skin until reaching the rim of her panties where he pressed his index finger to her clitoris underneath the silk, putting pressure onto it. Her reaction was cute. She jumped up frantically but with his arm looped around her she couldn't necessarily move forward. It seemed like he was taking his time while tormenting her like this. She could hear movement from behind her but was much too focused on his hand on her then she was with other matters. That's when he grabbed the edge of her skirt and pulled up. It forced her to eep and use both hands to tug his arm away but the more she tried the harder he pushed. Her face was flushed with heat and so was her body. Her reaction time was slow because of the alcohol and she was having trouble telling if this was reality or just a dream.  
"I'm going to be very honest with you from now on Ojou-chan. I hope that's alright with you." Masaoka said this while he was pulling down her undergarments until they dropped to the floor at her feet. "I imagine both our Psycho-Pass's are bound to rise very quickly. It's of no concern to me, I'm already a criminal. You on the other hand...It may be easier for you to cry while you can before it gets cloudy."  
Pulling her back down, he now had his hands beneath her legs to hold her up above him. She didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know what was poking at her from beneath.  
"This is wron - ah!" She cried out when feeling the tip slowly push into her. Hardly any of it was in but the mere thought of it touching her made her hormones go out of whack. Akane was now regretting the idea of drinking this evening or even coming into the room for that matter. She had never thought of Masaoka as a pervert or as one who would do something like this. He seemed so nice, so helpful, so...  
All of her ideas of him before almost vanished in an instant. She couldn't think of him as the same anymore. She was deceived all along. He was nothing more than a criminal. She should have taken Ginoza's warning about them not being characterized as humans but just mindless beasts. Akane could see that now and she felt like such a clumsy idiot not to have believed him. Perhaps her judgment was failing her more and more.

Masaoka could feel her warm fluids dripping from her. As much as the Inspector tried to hide it, she couldn't. He knew all too well the alcohol played a large part but it was also her womanly instinct to grow wet at the touch of a man. Nevertheless, he wasn't complaining. This made moistening her up easy for him since she did the job for him.  
"You know...I would love to paint you sometime. If you'd let me."  
"I won't let you do anything! Now let me go!" She yelled.  
"I think I can do that for you. But we don't won't to wake the others, we'll need to be semi-quiet." As Masaoka said this he let go of his hold on her as she dropped. The moment she did he was quick to react by covering her mouth to muffle her screams as best he could.  
His thick shaft eased it's way inside of her slowly but successfully. The liquids protruding from her were likely the few factors that was helping it go in. She was a virgin after all.

Feeling the blood oozing out of her onto his lap made him smirk triumphantly but also pulled a twisted feral grin. He should have known she was one, how foolish of him to think she wasn't.  
"I hope you'll forgive me Ojou-chan," He whispered into her ear from behind. "I was careless and didn't consider you to be so innocent. It seems I'm corrupting you, aren't I?"  
With his hand on her hip instead of underneath her leg, he used pressure to force her down while his body pushed up and groaned finally reaching her womb with his tip.

Akane's cries were like music to his ears. He couldn't get enough of it and inwardly cursed the fact the other enforcers were here to spoil his fun. He'd have to make due with what he could for now, he supposed. Her walls were so tight and it squeezed him almost sending him into a frenzy. Akane knew now like the others, Masaoka was just a criminal. It must be a mask he wears to fool them. Once a hunting dog, they shouldn't be categorized as humans. They're just monsters. This man violating her body was a monster.  
Tears fell from her eyes due to the excruciating pain and immense mental damage she was receiving. She hated this. Hated him. Hated herself. But most of all she hated that she was wanting it from the alcohol. Her logic overpowered her wants luckily but it was still no good, there was little she could do. Her body felt weak and she was tired. She wanted to sleep and just wake up from this bad dream. It was just a dream, that's what she kept telling herself.  
His hard thrusts said otherwise. From all the pounding into her she should have long since woken up from a dream like this by now. This was reality.  
"Does it feel good yet?" Masaoka snickered and removed his hand to hear what she had to say. Her panting to keep up with him told him his answer even though he wished to hear it with words. Nevertheless he wasn't going any easier on her because of this.  
Aggressively he pounded into her harder and moved his hand towards her abdominal region locating where the pressure point was that went directly to her g spot. Finding it, he pressed his fingers into her skin whilst pumping into her with his thickening length. Akane wasn't even sure how she was able to withstand so much considering her small petite body. Her mind told her to scream for help to wake the others in order to stop him but in the back of her mind she knew she couldn't trust them either. She thought she could trust Masaoka and here she was, fooled by his former status towards her. Who's not to say the others were one in the same.

Akane threw her head back onto the older mans shoulder, her body tingling and an overwhelming sensation coming over her. It felt so good and it was coming...It was overtaking her, telling her to say to hell with logic and reasoning and just enjoy it. Telling her to embrace it and ravish in all of its glory. Akane was reaching her peak. Her response to her orgasm wasn't that of a scream or cry but of a implicit moan of deep and agonizing pleasure. A moan that lusted for more even if told everything about it was morally wrong and incorrect. Her walls clung to his skin like a leech does to its prey, sinking it's desires and wants into it until it's drained of all it's inhabitants, and that's exactly what happened. Her orgasm sent Masaoka into beast mode, making him become more violent than she could think was possible just in order for him to make her feel good. And he wanted her to feel good. Feel really good.

Masaoka grunted at her tightening and couldn't help but become more energized by this enticing display Akane was giving him. Her body was so lustful that he couldn't stop now. He had to go all the way and he knew it. That's why even if she struggled, he wouldn't stop until he was done. After her orgasm she must be exhausted had she not been already from the pain and lack of sleep. This would completely drain her.

It was irrelevant. He couldn't contain it any longer and needed release. His hands firmly kept a hold on her hips to hold her in place while he performed one final push into her before shooting his liquids inside of her. He made sure it would shoot directly into her womb too. Not because he wished to impregnate her but because this way he would have the valid excuse to tell her she is his now and marked by him. That, and that he wanted her to feel the pleasure of his warm sperm inside of her even as some of it slipped out from her lips in drops onto his lap, running overtop the already dried up blood.

Whatever vivid color of life that was in Akane was long since gone now. She felt like a rag doll or even silly putty for that matter. Her body ached all over but it was more of her vaginal region than anything. She felt his warmth breath on her skin as he gently kissed her shoulder right of her head and wrapped his arms around her in a hold. As much as she wanted to leave from this his promising warmth tempted her.

The minutes passed and both their temperatures dropped to room temp cooling them off. Masaoka's warm body and breath on her skin was probably the only reason she refused to move besides the fact her body felt lifeless as she sat there with back pressed up against his chest and her head laying carelessly on his shoulder. By now she managed to catch her breath and her cheeks were not as red as before. The room was spinning still. Spinning so much that she couldn't keep up with it. Her eyes began to drop and her muscles relaxed against him sending her into a drowsy state. Slowly Akane began to fall asleep from lack of energy and sleep. Masaoka was not mad by this but found it rather cute that she fell asleep in his arms. Gently he moved her, laying her down on his bed and pulling the covers up over her. A soft smile spread across his face but then he sighed realizing the time. Rummaging through his drawers he grabbed a pair of clothes comfortable enough to sleep in as he left the room, closing the door behind him to let the Inspector sleep peacefully alone.


End file.
